


i tried to be strong but i lost it (i knew it was wrong, i’m beyond it)

by orphan_account



Series: skam fic week [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even has a thing for his intern, Isak has a thing for his boss, they're both a bit clueless and their friends just want them to get their shit together.





	i tried to be strong but i lost it (i knew it was wrong, i’m beyond it)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo fic week day five! here is this thing that im not sure how i feel about and didnt even include what kinda company even and isak work at bc im clueless but i imagine its like a film production company idk
> 
> i found it really hard to characterise mikael bc hes barely in the show you know?? so i hope that doesnt bother anyone cause i wanted to include him anyways
> 
> title from you can be the boss by lana bc why even write a boss/employee fic if youre not gonna use that song

_Isak_

Isak is pretty sure he’s in love with his new boss. Which is ridiculous, because he barely knows anything about his new boss. In fact, here are the only things Isak knows about his boss: his name is Even Bech Næsheim, he’s _very_ attractive, he’s in his late twenties (Isak thinks), he’s a good boss and cares about his employees, he’s rich, he’s _very, incredibly, ridiculously_ attractive. That’s all he knows. Not enough to love someone. 

The thing is though, Isak has been attracted to boys and men plenty of times before and this isn’t just that. It’s like his boss has this pull that Isak can’t resist. Then again, no one can resist it, probably, because it’s Mr. Bech Næsheim and _everyone_ loves him.

Isak takes a deep breath before knocking on his boss’ door. He hears a voice inside calling him to come in so he enters, files in both hands. When he steps inside, Mr. Bech Næsheim isn’t looking at him, just at his computer. 

“Hi, um,” Isak stutters. “I’ve got your papers, Mr. Bech Næsheim, I could just–”

“Bring them here for me,” Mr. Bech Næsheim says without looking up. Okay, Isak’s got this, he’s fine. His boss is just the hottest man he’s ever fucking seen. But he’s used to it by now, he’s fine. 

“Right, of course,” he mumbles, walking closer, trying not to drop anything. It's just– he always feels so inadequate compared to his boss. Because where Mr. Bech Næsheim stands firm and gorgeous, Isak’s stuttering over his words and blushing at everything. And it’s even more frustrating because Isak _isn’t like that_ around other people. He’s literally never before met a guy that turned him into a bumbling mess the way that Even does. And that’s his boss, for christ’s sake, it’s all so stupid.

“Anything else?” he asks, clasping his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heel. Mr. Bech Næsheim looks up at him then and Isak almost gasps. He’ll never get used to having his boss’ eyes on him. Even blinks at Isak and Isak does his best not to whimper because Even probably hates him or something. 

“Yes, I need a few more documents typed up. Most from my meeting yesterday,” he says, opening a drawer and pulling out some neat papers. “Also, expect a few calls coming in a little later today. Unless their name is J. Hansen, I want them all ignored, alright?”

“Yes, of course, alright,” Isak nods, maybe a little too quickly. He’s got this strange urge to please his boss, make him proud. It's just that Mr. Bech Næsheim is so important and confident, Isak feels like he needs to prove himself.

*******

_Even_

Even has a problem. His problem is twenty years old, blonde and has an _amazing_ ass. His problem is also his new intern, which is essentially why he’s a problem. Even is twenty seven years old, at the head of his department and has other things to worry about other than his beautiful, young, sweet intern.

His intern doesn’t really help things either. Even reminds himself once again to check the company dress code to see whether the practically see through button ups and _painted_ on jeans (Even swears they’re actually jeggings) his intern wears are even allowed. They shouldn’t be, because they’re ruining Even’s _life._

“Mr. Bech Næsheim?”

Speak of the devil.

Even looks up to see Isak Valtersen leaning half his body into his office, and the documents of a new movie pitch he’s been going through just don’t seem important anymore. “Yes?”

Isak swallows audibly, cheeks flushing.

And really? Does he always have to be blushing and does he have to look so pretty doing it? Why does Even have to find it so endearing, the way Isak can hardly form a sentence without stuttering and he wonders if he’d be shy in bed or if he’s one of those people who are shy but then really freaky in bed and – Even is getting distracted with that train of thought. Fuck. “Yes, Isak?” he prompts.

“Mahdi and I are going out for lunch and I was wondering if you’d like anything?”

You, bent over my desk while I lick every inch of you until you're begging me to– Even shakes his head, more and more annoyed with himself for constantly losing his train of thought because of the boy in front of him. “No, thank you.”

Isak smiles sweetly and nods before leaving Even’s office. Even gets back to work and he swears he tries really hard to actually get something done but all he can think about is Isak’s lips and Isak’s tongue and basically all things to do with Isak’s mouth, so he decides to leave early and dedicate the rest of the day to jerking off.

Even sighs when his office door opens and Mikael walks in, plopping down in a chair and propping his feet up on his desk. Mikael is his best friend and he loves him but he also kind of hates him at the moment, even though Mikael hasn’t exactly done anything wrong (except that he has, because without him, it would be a million times easier for Even to just ignore Isak and his pretty face and pretty curls and pretty lips and pretty body. Okay, maybe not. But at least there wouldn’t be another person there constantly bringing up how badly Even wants to fuck his intern).

Mikael grins, teeth digging into his lip. "Saw that intern you have the hots for coming out of your office,” he says. “Did you finally fuck him?”

“Mikael,” Even whines. “I _wish._ ”

“Seriously, Even, who cares that you’re his boss?” Mikael asks on a laugh. “You’re both keen so just go for it and stop being so horny and whiney all the time.”

Even sighs, “For the millionth time, what makes you think he’s keen?”

“And for the millionth time, I’ve seen the way he blushes and stutters around you. He’s not like that around anyone else in the office from what I’ve seen. Wonder why,” Mikael sing songs the last part.

“Well excuse me if I don’t want to start hitting on my intern just because he happens to blush around me,” Even says. “He could just be one of those people who gets nervous around authority figures, and I’m his boss. Besides, it doesn’t matter, I’m not gonna sleep with my intern and that’s final.”

Mikael rolls his eyes, “Whatever, man, you won’t be able to fight it forever.”

Even shakes his head as he closes his bag, throws the strap over his shoulder and makes his way to the door. "I'll see you on Monday."

“Have a good time jerking off over Valtersen!" Mikael cries out after him.

Even ignores him, obviously.

(He will also _never_ admit to Mikael that he did actually jerk off so much that weekend because of Isak that he’s pretty sure he has carpal tunnel.)

*******

_Isak_

“The first Jurassic Park will always be the best one.”

“Nope, three is the best.”

“ _Three?_ The second one is still solid but _three?_ ”

“The second one is actually the best one, right Isak?”

“What the hell does it matter which dinosaur movie is the best?” Isak asks, staring into his beer can.

“ _What_ are you moping about?” Jonas asks. “You’ve been extra bitchy all evening.”

Mahdi snorts.

“I’m not moping,” Isak grumbles. “And I’m not bitchy.”

Mahdi chooses to speak up then, because Mahdi is _evil._ “He’s moping because he has a crush on our boss.”

“Ayyyyy!” Magnus yells way too loudly. Isak suddenly has a headache. “Really? Is he hot?”

“Mhm,” Mahdi nods right away. “He’s like, unreal, but Isak’s the one who wants to have his babies.”

Have his babies? “What the fuck,” Isak mumbles, resting his head in his hand.

“Do you have a chance?” Jonas asks.

“To have his babies?” Isak snaps. “Yeah, no, cis gendered men couldn't get pregnant the last time I checked.”

“Damn, Isak,” Magnus says. “We need to help you get your boss’ dick so you’ll stop being so fucking grumpy.”

“How could _you_ help me?” Isak asks. “He’s my _boss._ ”

“I can help,” Mahdi pipes up, because again, Mahdi is evil. “He’s my boss too.”

Isak’s friends really do have too much faith in him if they think he can get with his boss, who’s older and gorgeous and rich and probably has half of Oslo throwing themselves at his feet. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

*******

_Even_

Even is making his way towards the break room a few days later. He’s nearly halfway there when he hears it. Raised voices down the hall, and he feels a small wave of nausea when he hears what the voices are saying.

“–come on, don’t pretend like you don’t want it.”

“Please stop–”

Even swallows as he approaches the room, stepping in just in time to see Mikael’s assistant, Martin, crowding Isak up against the counter, hands on his hips. Isak is trying to push him away, but Martin is a big guy. Even feels rage rising in his stomach, but he tries to stay calm.

“I bet you like being on your knees–”

Even cleares his throat, crossing his arms. “Mr. Olsen, what’s going on here?”

Martin steps back instantly, holding his hands up. “Nothing–”

As soon as his hands are off him, Isak slips away from him and quickly walks closer to Even, as if seeking safety. He settles half behind Even, clearly frightened.

“Isak, could you please go wait for me in my office?” Even asks, eyes not leaving Martin. “I think Mr. Øverlie Boukhal is in there but you can tell him I told him to leave, if you’d rather wait alone.”

Isak nods, and leaves the room quickly.

“Mr. Bech Næsheim–”

“Don’t,” Even says with a shake of his head. “You have no right to talk to an intern in such a way. Actually, you have no right talking to another _human being_ that way.”

Martin pauses. “C’mon, Mr. Bech Næsheim. He’s basically asking for it–”

“What did you just say?”

“He–”

Even cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “He clearly told you to stop. That’s not ‘asking for it’.” he says quietly.

“But–”

“No,” Even tells him. “Now get the fuck out. You’re fired.”

Martin scoffs. “You can’t fire me,” he spits. “I don’t work for you, I work for Mr. Øverlie Boukhal–”

“And Mr. Øverlie Boukhal works for me,” Even says with a smile. “Now _get out_ before I get security to escort you.”

Even squares his shoulders as Martin takes a hesitant step closer towards him. It takes all of three seconds for Martin to take a step back and leave the room, grumbling under his breath as he does so. It takes Even another two minutes to calm himself down and not go after him and punch him in his slimy face.

He eventually makes his way back to his office, greeted by the sight of Isak standing in front of his desk, looking nervous, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

“Are you okay?” Even asks, as soon as the door has closed behind him.

“Yes,” Isak says quietly. “Thank you.”

“I fired Martin, so you won’t have to worry about him,” Even says, walking towards his desk and taking a seat.

“You… you fired him?” Isak asks.

Even nods.

“Mr. Bech Næsheim, I– I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Isak says quietly.

This sweet boy. Some slimy dickhead was sexually harassing him and Isak feels bad that he was fired. Even’s brows furrows. “He was harassing you, I won’t have my employees being treated that way. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Isak nods, hesitant. “Okay, sir.”

Even pauses, looking down at his paperwork for a moment before his eyes drift back up to Isak, who still looks nervous. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Isak says with a shaky smile. He then flushes, taking a step back and looking down at his feet. “Is there… is there a way I could repay you, Mr. Bech Næsheim?” he asks quietly, looking up at Even from underneath his lashes.

Even’s mind instantly flies to Isak on his knees, which is disgusting, considering he was just sexually harassed. Even needs to _stop,_ and keep his mind out of the gutter for once. He clears his throat and shakes his head. “There’s no need, Isak. It’s my job to make sure my employees are comfortable and safe.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bech Næsheim,” Isak says with a sweet grin. “I– I really appreciate it. We all do, you’re a really good boss.”

“Thank you, Isak,” Even says, smiling back at him.

Isak stands there for another moment, looking like he’s about to say something, before he nods and smiles at Even one more time and leaves the room.

*******

_Isak_

“I’m gonna die, Mahdi,” Isak says, plopping down into a chair to take his late lunch break.

“Are you choking on gum again?” Mahdi asks without looking up from his phone.

“That was one time!” Isak says, offended. Seriously, his friends are the worst. “And no. I only offered our boss sexual favors, no big deal.”

That gets Mahdi interested. “Seriously?!”

“Well, no. I mean, yes,” Isak says before groaning. “I did but I don’t think he got that that’s what I was offering. I kind of wish he would’ve though.”

Mahdi puts his phone away and focuses all his attention on Isak. “You’ve barely been able to talk to him all these weeks, how did you manage to offer him sexual favors without passing out?”

“Ugh, I don’t know. It was right after the Martin thing and Mr. Bech Næsheim was just being so nice and caring and like… I just wanna suck his dick so bad.”

Mahdi snorts and pats Isak on the head before he gets a thoughtful look that kind of scares Isak. “You know, you should try to make him jealous, or something.”

“What do you mean?” Isak frowns.

“Well, you’re like in love with him,” he begins.

“I’m not _in love_ with him!” Isak interrupts. “He just has a really nice face and like super broad shoulders and _huge_ hands and feet which means his di–”

“I don’t need to hear about my boss’ genitals, please,” it’s Mahdi’s turn to interrupt. Isak rolls his eyes. Anyone would be lucky to hear about Mr. Bech Næsheim’s genitals. “As I was saying. Making someone jealous always works, right? It’ll like, scare him into action. So just make him jealous.”

Isak stares at him for a moment and narrows his eyes. “Mahdi, he’s not into me, so no, it will not ‘scare him into action’,” Isak says, making quotation marks with his fingers.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do,” Isak sighs. “He must think I’m a child.”

“I sure hope not, considering how many times I’ve seen him stare at your ass.”

Isak feels like an idiot for blushing at that, but insists anyway, “No, you haven’t! He’s _so_ out of my league, it’s ridiculous.”

“Either at least _try_ my plan, or stop whining,” Mahdi insists back before snapping his fingers. “That, uh, what was his name? Kim? Asked you out, right?”

Isak furrows his brows before answering slowly, “Kjell. Yeah, he did… I turned him down, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, because you’re in love with your boss.” Isak scowls and throws a fry at him. “Bech Næsheim doesn’t need to know you turned him down, though. You could bring up the fact that he asked you and kind of… just not mention that you said no.”

Isak narrows his eyes. “And what good will that do?”

“I already told you!” Mahdi throws up his hands. “If he is into you, which, I’m sure he is, he’ll get jealous and I don’t know, it might lead somewhere.”

Isak’s silent for a moment. “Okay, say I did try it. How do I bring up the fact Kjell asked me out? I can’t just say it out of nowhere.”

“God, I came up with the plan so you can think of something! Just figure it out, Issy,” he tells Isak and then he’s standing up and walking out of the break room, smiling to himself like he’s accomplished something. Asshole.

*******

So the next day when Isak sees Even walk down the hallway to his office, eyes glued to his phone, Isak stands up, “Good morning!”

Mr. Bech Næsheim stops and smiles at him and Isak almost passes out. “Good morning, Isak,” he says.

“I have these for you,” Isak says and hands him a pile of documents. “Also, Mr. Bech Næsheim, I was wondering if it’s okay if I leave a little early today?”

He smirks when Mr. Bech Næsheim raises his eyebrows. “I’m sure it’ll be fine but can I ask why you need to leave early?”

“Kjell, you know, from the copy room, asked me out for drinks later, and I thought why not? So if it’s okay with you I’ll just leave like a half hour early?” he asks, sitting back down on his chair, looking up at Even with fluttering eyelashes. “Mr. Bech Næsheim?” he asks when Even hasn’t said anything for a few beats. 

When Even looks up to meet his eye, Isak blinks rapidly at how stern he looks, and almost… angry. Maybe Mahdi’s ridiculous plan will actually work. But then Isak watches Even take the file, movements rigid, nod and silently make his way to his office room. “Have fun on your date.”

Isak slumps back in his chair and has to actually blink back tears. Fucking Mahdi.

*******

_Even_

Even can’t focus for shit the next day. He’s half-tempted to leave after lunch, give himself a half-day and go home and sleep or… something. But he doesn’t. Instead he tries to work through his lunch break, determined to finish his report and work on his presentation. Sometime after one, there’s a soft knock on the door, and Even just grunts.

“Mr. Bech Næsheim?”

Even glances up when he hears Isak’s voice, and for the first time in weeks he doesn’t smile at the sound of it. “Yes?”

Isak smiles nervously, stepping into the room and walking towards Even’s desk. He sets the manila folder down, sliding it across the desk. “Those are the reports you asked for.”

“Thank you,” Even says, pulling the folder across the desk and opening it, reaching for the appropriate files.

Isak nods, shuffling from foot to foot, biting at his lip.

“Is that all, Isak?” Even prompts, setting the paperwork down and folding his arms across the desk.

“I, um,” Isak hesitates, ringing his hands in front of him. “Umm…”

“Today, please,” Even says quietly.

A flush spreads over Isak’s cheeks at that.  
“Uh, nevermind. Bye, sir.”

Even sucks in a deep breath as the door closes with a soft click. He shakes his head a moment later, glancing back down towards his papers. He can barely make out any of the words and numbers littered across the off-white paper. 

There’s no way he’s going to be able to focus on his reports or his presentation when all he can think about is the fact that last night Isak went out with some copyroom guy.

*******

_Isak_

Isak has never felt this pathetic in his life. He just. He doesn’t want Mr. Bech Næsheim to think Isak has a thing with Kjell. He knows his boss couldn’t literally care less but… he just doesn’t want him to think Isak is taken. He _can’t_ have Even thinking that.

So as pathetic as it is, he knocks on his door with the intention of telling him just that, again. Last time didn’t go so well but this time Isak will come up with something.

“Yes?” Mr. Bech Næsheim’s voice calls from inside.

Isak steps in and stops in front of his boss’ desk as the butterflies erupt in his stomach. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. _Come on, Isak._

“Yes, Isak?”

This was a stupid idea, what is Isak thinking? Why would he need to tell his boss _anything_ about his personal life? He’s just wasting Mr. Bech Næsheim’s time, he must think Isak is a fucking idiot.

“This again?” Mr. Bech Næsheim is asking. “Isak, if there’s something you need to tell me, then tell me. I told you before my employees are important to me and that still stands. You can tell me anything.”

Isak is silent for a few more moments and Even is opening his mouth to say something when Isak blurts out, “I didn’t go out with Kjell!” Even leans back, clearly surprised by Isak’s outburst. Isak clears his throat and swallows. “Like… I told you he asked me out and I said yes but I didn’t. I said no.”

“Why did you tell me you said yes then?” Even asks slowly. He doesn’t seem mad at all but Isak still feels like his heart is gonna beat out of his chest.

“I don’t know, Mr. Bech Næsheim, I’m really sorry,” Isak says, staring at the ground. He can’t bring himself to look at his boss, probably ever again. “Can I go?”

“Yes, Isak, but–”

Isak doesn’t stay to listen and practically runs out of the room. As soon as he’s out he leans against the door and tries to erase the whole thing from his memory.

*******

_Even_

“Mamma? Can I ask you something?” Even is asking his mum the next day.

They’re having their weekly steaks and beer night, where they kick Even’s dad out of his parents house and just hang out and talk about their weeks. Even is very close to his mum, she’s the most important person in his life and he loves the relaxed, friendship sort of relationship they have.

“Of course. Shoot,” his mum tells him from where she’s placing their steaks in the pan.

“I have this intern,” Even begins. “That I… I’m attracted to. Do you think I should go for it?”

“Do they like you back?”

“At first I wasn’t sure at all, but because of recent events I’m like… ninety eight percent sure he does.”

“Well…” his mum muses, clearly taking her time to actually think about Even’s question. “If he’s a consenting adult, I say go for it. How old is he?”

“Twenty.” His mum raises an eyebrow. “It’s not that young! It’s not like I’m lusting after a teenager.”

“Hey, I’m not judging!” his mum raises her hands up. “I’m the one who told you to go for it.”

“So you’re really telling your only son to sleep with his intern?” Even asks, smiling

“Well, hey, somebody’s gotta make sure my only son gets laid,” she grins. Even rolls his eyes. “You’d have to make sure he’s not sleeping with you because he feels obligated.”

“I’d never make an employee feel that way,” Even says, frowning.

“I know that, Ev, but he’s young, and I’m just saying to be careful,” his mum explains. “Now get me another beer, please.”

Even gets up to fetch his mum and himself both fresh beers from the fridge, “Yes, m’aam.”

*******

By 16:15 the next friday, Even’s already packed up and ready to go. He normally stays later than everyone else, tries to finish as much as he can, but he has plans today. He pulls on his coat and throws the strap of his bag over his shoulder before making his way out of the office. 

He sees Mikael waiting by the elevator with Isak, joking and laughing about something, and he feels something flutter in his stomach at seeing Isak and his best friend getting along. He just stands there and looks at Isak for a while, admiring the way his face transforms when he laughs.

He wants to take Isak out of this stupid office building right now and back to his apartment and forget about the world for a while. Isak glances up and meets Even's eyes, flushing hard enough that Even notices it from several meters away, and he instantly looks back down. Even smiles as he approaches the two of them.

Mikael turns to him while Isak looks like he wants the ground to swallow him whole. He’s so cute. “What’s going on there?” Mikael asks, nodding towards Isak.

“Nothing,” Even says with a shrug, because it’s technically true. Nothing has happened between them. Yet.

Isak fiddles with the buttons on his coat as the lift opens, stepping in.

Even follows before Mikael can, standing next to Isak, their hands brushing together. Mikael follows, stepping into the lift, eyes narrowing and focusing in on Even, but he remains silent for the ride down. The minute the doors open, the three of them file out, and Mikael grabs the sleeve of Even's coat.

Even stops, turning to his best friend with his eyebrows raised.

“Are you taking him home with you?” Mikael asks with a grin. He could at least pretend to not be this ecstatic that Even is possibly getting laid.

Even chooses to not answer him, instead turning back around to where Isak is already starting to walk towards his bus stop, and calls out, “Isak?”

Isak stops and turns around, “Yes?”

“Can I drive you home today?” Even asks.

Isak’s mouth drops open, before he closes it and nods. He walks back over to Even and Mikael, staring at his own feet, flush high on his pretty cheeks.

Mikael laughs loudly. “Way to go, man,” he says, clapping Even on the shoulder. “Have fun, we both know how long you’ve waited for this.”

Even rolls his eyes but sends his best friend a grin anyway, saying goodbye and leading Isak over to where his driver is waiting for him.

“You have your own driver?” Isak asks as they get to Even’s car and slide into the back seat.

“Yeah,” Even responds, clicking his seatbelt into place. “Got him when I first started working long hours. Became cheaper than taking a cab home every night.”

Isak just nods, looking around the car. Even smiles at his driver as hello, before he starts rolling up the partition between the seats.

“Mr. Bech Næsheim–”

“You _can_ call me Even, you know,” he tells him, reaching over and starting to unbutton Isak's winter coat.

Isak gasps as Even's knuckles trail over his chest. He slouches down against the leather of the seat, instantly melting beneath Even's hands.

“Why did you feel the need to tell me you didn’t go out with Kjell?”

Isak swallows, squirming in his seat. “Even–” he breathes out.

“Tell me, Isak.”

“I just…” Isak starts. “I didn’t… didn’t want you to think I’m into someone el- into someone.”

“And why is that?” Even asks, even though he knows the answer by now. Has been a bit of an idiot, not realising it sooner, not listening to Mikael.

Isak hesitates for all of two seconds before he reaches out, wrapping his arms around Even's neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s messy and sloppy, a tangle of tongues more than anything else, and Even lets Isak have control, set the pace, just to humor him. Isak arches his hips toward Even and whines.

Even pulls away slowly, nipping at Isak's bottom lip. “I need to make sure you really want this.”

“Why would I be here if I didn’t?”

“Just,” Even starts, trying to articulate his thoughts. “I’m your boss, and you’re young. I just have to make sure you don’t feel… obligated, or something.”

Isak is looking up him, brows furrowed. “Okay…” he starts slowly. “I don’t? I’m only here because I really, really want to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. That’s all I need.” Even runs his thumb across Isak’s bottom lip. “When we get to my apartment,” he says, now that he’s sure Isak really wants this, “I’m gonna lay you down on my bed and lick you all over.”

Isak swallows and takes in a shuddery breath. He tries to pull Even into another kiss but Even has more to say.

“Think I’m gonna eat you out,” he says, and Isak whimpers. “Yeah, you’d like that? “You’d like it id I got you all wet with my tongue?”

Isak gasps and nods frantically, his hands tightening in the fabric of Even’s coat, “Yeah, Even, fuck.”

“I’m gonna lift your hips off the bed, get your legs over my shoulders and eat you out until you’re soaking wet.”

“Even–”

“We're here,” Even tells him, withdrawing from him. He smiles at Isak, who’s staring at him with his mouth open, before reaching for his bag. “Let's go.”

Isak looks dazed and confused but lets Even grab his hand and pull him out of the car and into Even’s apartment.

Even pulls him up the stairs and down the hall, flinging open his bedroom door and tossing his bag aside. He releases Isak’s wrist as he shrugs off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt next. He smiles as he watches Isak, who spins in a slow circle in the room, staring at the walls where Even has hung his own artwork.

Isak jumps slightly when he feels Even’s arms wrap around his waist. “I like your room.”

“You can look at the room later,” Even whispers, teeth catching the lobe of Isak’s ear, causing the younger boy to melt back against Even’s chest. Even slides his hands towards Isak’s belt and unbuckles his pants.

Even leads Isak to his bed, and Isak steps out of Even’s arms and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He shoves his jacket and shirt off in one go, kicking off his boots, and shoving his pants and underwear down his legs. He nearly trips as he kicks them aside, reaching for the edge of the bed to steady himself, and he chances a glance back towards Even, who’s just smiling at him. Isak sits on the bed, scooting back further on the mattress.

Even climbs onto the bed, his body framing Isak’s as he leans down to press their lips together. Isak arches into him without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck. Even’s lips trail down the front of Isak’s neck, his hand tangling in his curls to tilt his head back, exposing the column of his neck and Even bites down.

Isak slides his hands down Even’s back, fingertips tracing the soft skin before stopping at his belt and tugging his hips forward. “You too,” he insists.

Even nips at the skin of Isak’s neck before pulling away and unbuttoning his pants. He stands up long enough to kick his pants and underwear aside before reaching into his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube, tossing it onto the bed. Even grabs Isak’s hips and holds him down against the mattress, slowly pulling away and studiously ignoring the whine that slips past Isak’s lips.

“Even,” he whines, falling back against the bed. His thighs fall apart and he whines again. “Need you–”

“You clean?” Isak nods and sighs happily as Even crawls between his legs. He pats at Isak’s thigh. “I meant it when I said I wanted you taste you. Roll over, baby,” he instructs.

Even eats him out with both hands holding his cheeks apart until Isak is shaking and crying, grasping at the sheets he’s sweating on, fucking his ass back on Even’s tongue. Even pulls away and replaces his tongue with his slicked up fingers.

He fingers him open with one arm linked around his waist as Isak whimpers into his neck and squeezes Even’s hips between his thighs. Even’s wrist burns from the bad angle but it’s worth it listening to Isak’s high pitched moans and mewls.

Isak lies back against Even’s pillows when he’s ready, clutching onto Even’s biceps and blinking up at him as Even presses inside him, Isak’s chest heaving.

Even fucks him with his face pressed into Isak’s neck, his fingers digging into Isak’s thighs as he holds them open, flat against the mattress, and Isak moans into the humid air around them.

He bites down on Isak’s neck to make him shiver, Isak’s nails biting into his shoulder blades as Even’s own nails bite into Isak’s inner thighs, fucking him hard enough that the headboard slams against the wall and Even’s glad he lives in a nice apartment with thick walls.

Isak comes with Even panting in his ear, choking out filthy praise as he fucks the come right out of him while Isak tightens around him, thighs seizing up and trying to snap shut around Even in some sort of virginal reflex.

Even comes shortly after, fucking into Isak harder when Isak goes pliant from orgasm and tight around him, milking it from him as Even snaps his hips against Isak’s ass and forces his thighs open, filling up the condom he’s wearing.

Even collapses next to Isak after he’s done, panting hard. Isak turns on his side and grasps his wrist and slides his fingers to Even’s, intertwining them.

Even looks at him from the corner of his eye with a small grin. “Are you holding my hand?”

Isak blushes, biting at his bottom lip. His fingers twitch in Even’s. “Maybe.”

Even laughs softly and shakes his head. This boy. Isak reaches for the edge of the sheet and wipes the come off his stomach before turning to face Even.

“I’m–” Isak swallows and takes a deep breath. “I’m not going to just assume this is going to be a thing, but– if it is, I just… I don’t want to lose my job,” he says quietly.

Even pauses because he does want it to be a thing, even though it’s a wildly bad decision while Isak is still an intern for his business but– he doesn’t really care. “Why would you lose your job?” he asks him.

Isak lifts an eyebrow. “Because I’m an intern sleeping with the boss?”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, Isak,” Even says with a shrug.

“But Mikael–“

“Isn’t gonna tell anyone either. He’s my best friend, we can trust him,” Even says easily.

Isak pushes at Even until he’s lying on his back and Isak can drape himself over his chest. “What if we get caught?”

“We won’t,” he says firmly.

Isak laughs. “That’s what everyone says.”

Even laughs with him. “Look, we can be smart about this. It’s not like we have to start fucking in the office.”

Isak pouts. “Why not? Kind of want you to fuck me on your desk.”

“Hmm, I’m sure we could arrange that, off-hours,” Even tells him.

Isak glances down before looking back into Even’s eyes. “Does this mean you do want this to be a thing?”

“Yeah,” Even says quietly. “Think I do.”

The smile that takes over Isak’s face is one of the sweetest things he’s ever seen. “Good.”

“So you do as well?”

“Hmm,” Isak pretends to think about it. “Only if you actually will fuck me on your office desk.”

Even laughs, “Okay,” he says, smiling brightly down at Isak. “I can do that.”

*******

_Isak_

Isak is currently on his knees, tucked under Even’s desk with Even’s cock in his mouth, and someone dares to knock on Even’s office door. 

It's halfway through a groan from Even’s lips and it's muffled, sounds far away. Isak stops instantly, jaw slack and eyes wide as he looks up at Even and shit, the door is opening because they forgot to lock it and fuck.

“Mr. Bech Næsheim?” Mahdi asks, popping his head in and Isak feels a tidal wave of relief, because the worst that could come out of this is embarrassment, instead of getting fired for sucking his boss’ cock. 

“Yes?” Isak hears Even ask, voice strained. He peers up at him, Even’s cock sliding out Isak’s lips, and he can see Even look ahead, one hand holding onto Isak’s hair, the other gripping the armrest of his chair. 

“I’m sorry to disturb, but Mr. Lunde needs that...” Isak stops paying attention to Mahdi’s words because he really doesn’t care and just wishes he would hurry it up so Isak could go back to sucking Even’s brains out through his dick. 

“Yes,” Even starts, voice impatient. “I’ll send it right now.”

“Alright. Sorry again for disturbing your lunch break,” Mahdi says. “Oh, by the way, have you seen Isak anywhere? He’s not outside and I figured he’d be here, but–” Isak burrows his smile into Even’s thigh, feeling something private and intimate in his stomach as Even gently rubs circles into his head, a reminder that he is here – he’s right there. 

“No, actually,” Even says, and Isak can hear in his voice he’s trying to think of an excuse. “He went to pick up lunch for us.”

Isak is pretty impressed Even came up with an actual solid excuse so fast. “Oh, all right,” Mahdi says. 

“Yeah, so,” Even says back, “Sorry, is that all?”

“Yes, sorry, yeah. Thank you,” Mahdi mutters on his way out the door and the second it closes, Isak’s mouth is back on Even’s cock, and Even is fucking his face hard and fast. It only takes him five thrusts until he’s coming down Isak’s throat, hot and fast, a loud groan leaving his lips as Isak moans and sucks him dry. 

Isak takes it all, lets the come dribble down his throat as he gets up to crawl up to Even’s lap. “Well that was interesting.”

Even chuckles and draws Isak closer in his lap. “That was fucking amazing, baby.”

Isak remembers how just a few weeks ago he was convinced Even was so far out of his league he couldn’t even dream of having a chance, and now here he is, sucking his boyfriend off in his office during lunch break. Life is pretty fucking wonderful.


End file.
